De méfiance et gratitude
by choup37
Summary: Post 3x13. Les mots brûlent dans sa gorge, mais Roy doit les dire.


_**Une simple scène qui à mes yeux manque après l'agression de Thea par l'homme de Ra's. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris sur Malcom, mais c'est la première fois dans la saison 3, et c'est un essai complet sur Roy, soyez donc indulgents!**_

* * *

 _ **De méfiance et gratitude**_

* * *

Si vivre dans la rue, puis combattre aux côtés de l'Archer, avait appris quelque chose à Roy, cela avait été d'affiner ses sens.

Malgré tout son entrainement, cependant, il ne percut la présence de Malcom que trop tard. On aurait pourtant pu croire qu'être entouré d'un appartement quasiment totalement vitré aiderait à repérer les nouveaux venus, mais il existait une raison pour laquelle l'homme était surnommé le Magicien.

Et puis, si Roy devait être honnête avec lui-même, peut-être bien que ses sens étaient toujours quelque peu émoussés de l'affrontement d'à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Un affrontement où il s'était montré totalement inutile.

 _-Désireux de m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans l'appartement de ma fille ?_

La voix de Merlyn était froide, mais ne montrait aucune irritation. Si Roy tendait quelque peu l'oreille, il pouvait entendre de la curiosité. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, le canapé sifflant alors qu'il se redressait, ses yeux rivés sur le mur devant lui. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de s'enfuir le plus loin possible du meurtrier en puissance se tenant à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et à qui _il tournait le dos._

Roy pensait connaître la peur. Il croyait savoir ce que signifiait un ventre tordu sous la pression, des mains qui tremblent sans que vous ne puissiez les contrôler, et ce sentiment, terrible, violent, d'impuissance.

Il ne l'avait simplement jamais ressenti à ce niveau.

Il était seul, avec l'homme responsable du massacre de son quartier. Personne pour le sauver. Personne qui ne savait qu'il se trouvait ici. À part Merlyn.

Il était seul.

À lui d'assumer son choix.

Il avait aidé à protéger la ville pendant la supposée mort d'Oliver. Il avait pris des décisions dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il pouvait le faire.

Et pourtant, sa gorge demeurait serrée, et sa tête baissée alors qu'il luttait pour trouver la force de parler.

Il ne lui demanda pas comment il avait pu descendre sans qu'il ne l'entende. Cela aurait été insultant.

Malcom ne l'avait pas tué, néanmoins. Ce devait être un signe encourageant.

Pas de son d'arc tendu, non plus. Cela ne voulait rien dire, bien sûr, l'autre archer avait sans aucun doute la capacité de le mettre en joue sans produire le moindre son.

Roy ne pouvait se fier qu'à son instinct, et en cet instant, il lui disait qu'aucune flèche n'était dirigée vers sa nuque.

 _-Je .. je vous cherchais,_ marmonna-t-il finalement. _Je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit le plus probable où vous trouver._

 _-Une hypothèse positive, mais sur laquelle tu pourrais m'éclairer ?_

Roy détestait cette voix. Tant de froideur et dureté dans chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait.

Elle lui rappelait celle d'Oliver quand ce dernier se mettait en colère. Il l'avait entendue à son encontre récemment.

 _-Je vais sans aucun doute finir ivre mort après avoir dit cela, mais je vais devenir fou si je ne le fais pas.._ Les mots brûlaient dans sa gorge, mais il se força à les prononcer. _Merci._

Malcom haussa un sourcil.

 _-Non pas que je n'apprécie pas l'attention, mais peux-tu préciser pourquoi ?_

Roy lâcha un grognement frustré. Il n'allait pas rendre les choses plus simples, hein? Il allait falloir qu'il dise tout ! Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, tournant sur lui-même pour faire face à sa version personnalisée du Diable.

Si le Diable portait des costumes cravates et possédait les yeux bleus les plus magnifiques qu'il n'ait jamais vus.

 _-Vous l'avez sauvée._ Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser davantage. La stature de Malcom s'était raidie, ses yeux se plissant. _Il m'a eu presque immédiatement, j'étais.. impuissant, totalement inutile._ Un sifflement frustré lui échappa à cette pensée. _Tout mon entrainement, et je n'ai servi à rien. Elle ne serait plus là sans vous, alors.. merci._

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, en même temps qu'une grande lassitude le saisissait. Malcom l'étudia quelques instants, notant la jeunesse de ses traits et la fureur de vivre qui brûlaient dans ses pupilles. Un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres.

 _-J'imagine que le remerciement est mutuel. Tu es venu à son secours. Merci._

Roy secoua la tête, partagé entre exaspération et malaise.

 _-Ne rendez pas ça plus compliqué que cela ne l'est déjà, ok? Pourquoi je suis venu_?grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'une énorme main s'abattit sur son épaule, l'immobilisant sur place.

 _-J'avais tort._

Le plus jeune sentit son cerveau manquer la césure, avant qu'il ne se retourne précipitamment, ses yeux grands ouverts.

 _-Quoi_ ?

L'expression de Malcom était intense.

 _-Je t'ai dit que c'était une histoire familiale, et qu'elle ne te concernait pas. J'avais tort. Tu l'aimes. Et elle t'aime. En un sens, tu es donc de la famille._

Un grognement sonore échappa à Roy.

 _-Purée, Oliver a raison, vous êtes totalement tordu ! Est-ce que vous venez de m'adopter comme beau-fils ? Parce que dans ce cas, je dois vous rappeler que Thea m'a quitté !_

 _-Elle reviendra,_ commenta le plus âgé, le coin de ses lèvres montant légèrement vers le haut. _Crois-moi._

 _-Étrangement, je n'en ai aucune envie_ , répliqua Roy en reculant d'un pas. _Vous êtes toujours le connard qui avait massacré mon quartier._ Un autre sifflement frustré alors qu'il levait les bras au ciel. _Comment vous faites ça ? Tordre le cerveau des gens ainsi ? Je vous hais ! Je ne sais pas si vous n'êtes pas le type que je hais le plus au monde, avec Ra's ! Je devrais vous frapper, vous insulter, et je .. je vous remercie,_ grommela-t-il en remontant à grands pas le large salon.

Malcom le regarda faire, notant la tempête évidente en cours dans ces deux prunelles. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à voir ce qui avait plu aux deux Queen en lui, bien que ce soit pour des raisons complètement différentes.

Le feu, la rage, la passion. Le désir de faire mieux, obtenir mieux. Plaire, rendre fier. La relation de mentor et élève entre le gamin et Oliver ne lui avait pas échappé.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu prendre lui-même le jeune homme comme apprenti.

 _-Je vous ai soutenu, vous savez ?_

Malcom haussa un sourcil. La soirée devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

 _-Quand vous êtes venu pour qu'on s'allie, Felicity et John ont hurlé. Laurel .. Croyez-le ou non, elle .. considérait l'offre_ , ironisa Roy en jouant avec ses doigts. _Moi ? J'ai voté oui._

 _-Vraiment?_ murmura Malcom, sa stature semblant s'agrandir un peu plus alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement, sa démarche rappelant à Roy celle d'un prédateur encerclant sa proie.

 _-Thea._ Malcom tressaillit en entendant le prénom de sa fille. _Elle m'a raconté comment vous l'avez sauvée._ Une lueur d'émotion brutale traversa ces deux yeux si froids. _Pendant l'attaque de Slade. On la pensait tous partie, à l'abri, mais elle était toujours à l'aéroport. Elle serait morte sans vous. Elle vous doit la vie, deux fois. Vous n'aviez aucun raison de faire ça. Aucun agenda caché. Rien. Vous l'avez juste sauvée, parce que c'est.._

 _-.. ma fille,_ compléta Malcom en venant se placer devant lui.

Roy déglutit. Il n'était pas lâche, loin de là, mais il pouvait sentir tout son corps hurler de peur. Son regard ne montrait rien de son trouble intérieur, cependant, lorsqu'il répliqua, ses yeux rivés dans les siens :

 _-Je ne vous comprends pas. Je ne vous aime pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'Oliver dit qu'il doit s'allier à vous pour tuer Ra's. Parce que vous étiez son élève. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous allez l'entrainer. Je sais juste que même si cela me rend malade, on a besoin de vous. Pour Thea. Vous êtes plus tordu que les mots ne pourraient le décrire, mais vous l'aimez. Alors vous allez entrainer Oliver, mais pas juste pour tuer Ra's._

 _-Vraiment?_ répliqua Malcom, son expression devenue calculatrice alors qu'il enregistrait chacun des mots entendus.

Roy plissa les yeux.

 _-Vous allez lui apprendre à vaincre ce monstre, oui, mais en revenant en vie._ L'archer noir haussa un sourcil. _Pour Thea. Elle ne peut pas perdre son frère. Pas encore._

 _-Il n'existe quasiment aucune chance de survivre à un combat contre Ra's_ , murmura le plus âgé.

 _-Vous allez devoir vous surpasser, alors,_ ironisa Roy _. Parce que la colère de Thea en ce moment? Ce ne sera rien, vous entendez, rien, si Oliver ne reviendra pas en vie. J'ai déjà testé. Je ne vous envie pas si elle la lance sur vous,_ commenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il ne vit pas le léger sourire étirant les lèvres de Malcom alors que ce dernier suivait ses pas.

Thea était bien entourée.

Il s'assurerait que cela demeure ainsi.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
